Où je découvris que le diable en avait après moi
by Xx-Miss-chocolat-76-xX
Summary: Je veux atteindre ce temple sacré, je le veux du plus profond de mon âme... mais on dirait bien que les forces obscures se sont liguées contre moi! -Lily? - Quoi ENCORE?


- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Potter ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non, juste comme ça. Pour être sûr en fait !

- Ah, très intéressant. Bon, à plus, personne-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom-et-dont-l-e nvie-de-le-savoir-ne-me-taraude-pas !

- Hein ?

- Rien de très important. Tchao !

Je continuais de marcher en direction de mon objectif bientôt atteint, mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, bien sûr. On m'apostropha :

- Evans ?

- Black ?

- Tu sors avec James ?

- Oui. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Pauvre chou, tu dois être vraiment vexé !

- Pas vraiment non, il me l'aurait bien dit un jour ou l'autre. Je tenais juste à te mettre en garde : si tu lui brises le cœur tu auras affaire à moi !

- Seraient-ce des menaces, Black ?

- Non, juste une mesure de prévention.

- Ah, bon, enfin bref tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire moi !

Et je partis en quatrième vitesse, le temps filait et la possibilité d'atteindre le lieu désiré avant sa fermeture avec. Quand soudain...

- Lily ?

- C'est moi.

- Tu sors avec Potter ?

- Yep. Choqué ?

- Un peu, ouais.

- Ravie de le savoir. Tu m'excuseras (t'as pas le choix en fait), faut vraiment que je file. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque -je sais même pas pourquoi je lui raconte ça.

Je filais donc, jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans une furie blonde, j'ai nommé Judith, alias ma meilleure amie, ou la folledingue, comme vous voudrez.

- Hé, Lil's, ça tombe bien !

- Que tu me sois tombée dessus ?

Je m'adore. Quel humour, mais quel humour ! Non, je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer des fleurs.

- Mais non, débile. J'ai entendu une rumeur, tu vas pas en croire tes yeux : paraîtrait que tu sors avec..

- James, oui. Je suis au courant..et ça n'en est pas une !

- Tu sors avec Potter ? Argh, la Terre devrait s'arrêter de tourner, les oiseaux de chanter..mais non, rien.

- Tu ne penses pas que t'exagères un peu, Ju' ?

- À peine. Six ans de haine, Lil's, six ans ! Et tout d'un coup tu lui tombes dans les bras comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Il a dû t'administrer un philtre d'amour. Je me dois de t'aider à remonter la pente et t'éviter de tomber en dépression lorsque tu découvriras tous les mécanismes de cette sombre machination. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce Potter de malheur !

- Judith, évite de sombrer dans le mélodramatique, et regarde-moi plutôt ! Ai-je l'air mièvre, des yeux rêveurs, de la bave qui dégouline.. ?

- Euuuuh..non, pourquoi ?

- C'est donc que je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour. Tu devrais le savoir, on est en septième année je te rappelle !

- Bon, bon, soit. Alors donne-moi une raison rationnelle expliquant que toi et Potter sortiez ensemble ?

- Euh..on a beaucoup parlé cette année, il est devenu plus mature, il a (presque) arrêté de se passer la main dans ses cheveux et surtout il a arrêté de venir me demander tout le temps de sortir avec lui ! Bref, il est devenu intéressant.

- Et donc, à moi qui suis ta meilleure amie, tu vas infliger la présence à TOUS les repas de ce prétentieux à lunettes et de l'autre arrogant ? Et arrête de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, ça ne marchera pas cette fois... Bon, ok, t'as gagné, comme toujours de toute façon ! Mais je me mettrai entre Lupin et toi.

- T'es vraiment la meilleure de toutes les meilleures amies de la planète !

- Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me le dire.

- Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais il faut que je passe à la bibli. À plus mon chou !

- C'est ça, tire-toi rouquine !

-C'est vraiment mesquin, ça. Pour la peine je t'aime plus. Na !

Je me retournai et marchai à grands pas, telle une reine outragée.

- Hey, Lily !

- Oui, je sors avec Potter ! Et alors ? Faut que le colle sur..

Tout en disant cela, je me retournais...pour découvrir que la personne qui m'avait interpellée n'était autre que mon petit ami ! Un instant déstabilisé, il se ressaisit très vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- Désolée, je savais pas que c'était toi.. Mais depuis que tout le monde sait qu'on sort ensemble, c'est l'enfer ! Je me fais harceler !

- Viens là !

Il m'ouvrit ses bras, et je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Soudain, quelqu'un siffla, rompant ainsi la magie du moment.

- Je vois que t'as l'air en forme, toi, me souffla James, un brin moqueur.

- Je suis à bout, là, vraiment.

Il me sourit tendrement, avant de regarder sa montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, on devrait peut-être se diriger vers la Salle Commune.

- Nooooon ! C'est une machination !

James me regarda, étonné.

- Il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui ne veut pas que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

En réponse, un rire diabolique éclata, venu d'en bas, de très très bas.

FIN


End file.
